Royally Flushed
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: FORMERLY TITLED 'JAMES THE PRATOSAURUS'. Lily Evans hates James Potter. James Potter likes Lily Evans. It's always been this way. But when Lily's life turns upside down after she finds out something huge, will the way she sees James change?
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes:** This is my first time writing a fic for this shipment 'Lily/James'. Please be nice and review it, but no flames please.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any related indicia belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**James the Pratosaurus**

****

**starlitestarbritelilsis**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_'What am I going to do now?'_ thought Lily Evans. _'James Potter has really got himself into a jam this time. _Why_ did he have to go and blow up the Christmas pudding that was on the Slytherin table?'_

"Good one, James!" said Sirius with a look of admiration.

"Yeah, didn't you just love the look on Snape's face when he had all the pudding on his face? Absolutely brilliant."

"Ooh, big words for such a little boy." retorted Lily Evans.

"Why do you always have to be such a prat?" remarked her best friend, Kat Lark

"Good one." Remus Lupin rolled his eyes. "You've really blown it this time."

James couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of himself. After all, Remus was the responsible one out of the Marauders, and had the most common sense.

"Oh, give me a break, Moony. It was funny-- just admit it!"

"Yeah, but we were trying to impress those girls and you know they're the only one who've rejected us." whispered Sirius.

Lily walked out of the Great Hall with Kat and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs that lined the common room.

"Why does he always have to be so annoying?" exclaimed Kat.

"Because he is the biggest show-off in the whole school." drawled Lily sourly.

"But Remus is so cute and sensitive!"

"Yeah? Easy for you to say. He's your second best friend." teased Lily.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, goodnight. I think I'm going to retire now."

"So will I."

And with that the two girls walked up the stairs into their dormitory.

* * *

"James, you suck." exclaimed Sirius in an annoyed tone. James glared at him.

"Well, you don't suck too much, but you _did_ just blow our chances with the girls." he said, as James looked daggers.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken I would think that you guys agreed to do the prank tonight. Besides, there are only two girls so one of you would be missing out. Whatever happened to caring and sharing?"

"James! Don't you forget that Kat is my best friend and that I have absolutely no interest in Lily Evans!" cried Remus

Sirius stood up and stared out the window. The best thing about Hogwarts was it's love of Quidditch. Tomorrow, the Gryffindor team (which included Remus, Sirius and James) would play their arch rivals Slytherin.

* * *

Lily was staring out at the Quidditch pitch. She longed to show people that she could play. But every time there were try-outs for the team, she felt self-concscious and didn't end up auditioning.

_'Today's the day.' _she thought. '_I'm going to try-out for the team and see what happens.'_

She walked out onto the pitch and looked around. She froze when she saw...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What do you think? Please review me and tell me.

starlitestarbritelilsis


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** This is the second chapter. Sorry the first one was short. My sister, starlitestarbrite2, is now beta-reading the chapters for me, so hopefully it's easier to read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any related indicia. That belongs to J.K Rowling. I own Kat Lark and Mark.

* * *

**James the Pratosaurus**

**starlitestarbritelilsis**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She froze when she saw......

It couldn't be.

No, it wasn't him.

But it was.

There in the middle of the Quidditch pitch stood her cousin Mark.

_'Oh no. Why does he have to be here?'_ she thought.

"Hey, is that you, Little Lils?" he called out, a smirk plastered on his face.

"The name is _Lily_, Mark, not Little Lils.' she replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm not meaning to be rude, but may I ask what on earth you are doing at Hogwarts?"

"I came in search of you."

"Why?"

'To tell you that the day you left for here, whats-his-name Bernard, proposed and your Mum said yes." said Mark.

"So? They're getting married. Good for her." said Lily with a shrug.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Yeah. They're getting married. I'm happy for them."

"You are so thick sometimes! Bernard is the King of England, right."

Lily scowled. How could she forget? In the Muggle world, her whole family had been intruded by the paparazzi. Luckily, no-one at Hogwarts either had a television or watched the news anyway. Hogwarts was the only place she felt she had any privacy.

"I know."

"Lily, you numbskull! You're going to become a princess!"

Lily opened and closed her mouth, but no voice came out.

_'No. He can't be telling the truth, he has to be lying. Me? The princess of England? That's bollocks!'_

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

I turned around to walk away, but I fainted. When I finally regained consciousness I was looking straight into the eyes of James Potter.

I actually thought he was kind of cute, you know, in a weird way. In fact I thought I was in love with the guy. But, no, it must have just been the fall. I mean, I don't really like him do I?

"Earth to Lily!" called Mark

"Mmmmmmm....." I groaned.

"Quit with the MMMing it's not like you're dead or anything." said Mark.

"Prat."

"Drama Queen."

"Princess. Of. England." put in James.

My eyes widened in horror.

"YOU TOLD HIM????????????????" I shrieked at Mark.

"I had to. And it's more fun when we can emotionally blackmail you." said Mark, with a smirk.

I got up to beat the living daylights out of Mark, but James held me back.

"Get off me, you jerk!" I yelled, pummeling him. I dug my fingernails into his arm.

"With pleasure, _your highness_." he said, plopping me back onto grass.

"I hate you so much!" I told him.

I ran back to the castle, but you know what? I wasn't sure I hated him or disliked him at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you liked it. Read and review to tell me what you think.

starlitestarbritelilsis


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **It has finally arrived. So please read chapter 3 of **Royally Flushed** and review to tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I only own the ones you don't recognise.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**starlitestarbritelilsis**

**

* * *

James P.O.V**

'_She is the freaking' princess of England' _I thought.

"James it was fun meeting you" said Mark

"Yeah you to"

"By the way, ah, could you, maybe, you know, take care of Lily because I'm slightly worried about her at the moment. And I swear I will kill you if anything happens to her." Mark said with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Yes Mark, I promise that I will try to help your cousin" I replied " See-ya"

So Mark left and I was standing there wondering what exactly I had to do. I walked away to the Common room to see if Sirius had planted the exploding chicken yet. While I was on my way I ran into Kat and I coped a mouth full. I kind of tuned out when I noticed Lily walk off hand in hand with Snape.

"Uh, Kat I have to go"

"Well please keep in mind what I have said and don't forget that Lily is going out with Severus. And if you do anything, and I mean anything to ruin there relationship I will kill you."

'_Oh great now I have two death threats and both of them are about Lily. And I find out that Lily is going out with Snape. How the hell am I going to win her heart when that good for nothing bastard has her eating out of his hand.' _I thought for a second and then it hit me ' _I need the biggest and best prank that i an think up and I know just who can help me.'_ I stopped dawdling down the corridor and I ran. I ran and ran and ran straight into the common room. Where Sirius was laying on the couch snogging Sandy Laylack who was a fellow 7th year. I politely knocked on Sirius' head and he reluctantly removed his tongue from Sandy's face and punched me in the nose.

"Oh, oh, sorry James I didn't mean to punch you it was just a reflex." he said apologetically

"It's fine, but can I please borrow you for a while, I think it is time we started to seriously prank our favourite Slytherin"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Prongs'

"I think I am Padfoot"

So, with that Sirius and I ran up to the dorm we shared with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and started to plan out the best prank we had played yet.

_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V_

He asked me. Severus Snape asked me out, so finally I can be with the one I love. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He didn't tell me where we were going but I figured it must be somewhere romantic where we could be together alone. I noticed James talking to Kat and I suddenly felt weird. I don't know how to explain I mean it couldn't have been love. Could it?

"Lily, Lily we are here," Severus cooed lovingly

"Oh my God, its, it's beautiful" I said shocked.

There were soft pink rose petals falling from the roof of a spare classroom. There was a waterbed in the middle of the room with gorgeous pink and red covers. But it all felt wrong. How could I even think of being romantic with Severus when I'm not thinking about him? But that was the worst part of it all, I was thinking about James, not Severus or any one else I only thought of James. I screamed and ran out of the room, I ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and fainted on the couch.

I awoke the next day with Kat sitting on a chair nearby and James studying the wrinkles in my feet.

"Uh, hi" I whispered

"Lily your awake" screamed Kat "Lily, Severus has been wondering if you are okay. So are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothings wrong with this Lily-Pillie" I replied cheerfully "Except for the fact that I smell and that I think it is time I got changed."

"Well you better be quick Evans. Because I'm sure that you don't want to miss the biggest and best Hogsmaede trip ever!"

"Potter, what makes this one better than the last one?"

"Oh Evans, you just wait and see." James said bluntly.

**

* * *

HOGSMAEDE**

I arrived at Hogsmaede at a reasonable hour so I still had time to do a little bit of shopping. I rushed into the nearest shop and started sorting through all of these clothes. I left the shop an hour later with an arm full of shopping bags and a completely different outfit. I was then surprised to see a whole bunch of newspaper reporters yelling out 'Princess Lily' or 'Princess'. I didn't know what to say but then the Marauderers stepping in and hexing every reporter in sight surprised me again. James came up to me and swiftly led me out of the crowd to the Shrieking Shack.

I must have fallen asleep. Because I woke up the next day on an old bed with blankets warmly wrapped around me.

"Morning Sunshine!" some one called.

**

* * *

Sorry about taking so long. But I needed inspiration and I finally got some!**

**starlitestarbritelilsis**


End file.
